Youtuber Head
There are Many Types of Youtuber Heads around the map. Smallishbeans: His Head is protected by Charged Creepers and 1 Zombie Horse. Inside the chests are 2 cakes, 1 Pink Tulip, 2 Gold Bars, 3 Iron Bars, and 2 Books Yammyxox: Her head is protected by Golden Helmet Baby Zombies Riding Ocelots. Inside the chests are 2 Golden Bars, 1 Diamond , 1 Cake ,1 Emerald, 1 Rainbow Chicken Egg, 1 Enchanted Book , 5 Cooked Meat, 24 pieces of coal, 2 Gold Bars ,Oli's Panda Hat, Demon Chicken Egg, 2 Diamonds ,1 Diamond Sword (Sharpness V) 3 Gold Bars, Japariman , Potion of Regeneration. Seepeekay:His is protected by the Illusuioner riding pigs. Inside the chests are 18 bones, 2 Gold Bars, 5 pieces of coal, 6 Cooked Meat, 7 Iron Bars , 3 String, 3 Diamonds , 11 String , 4 Slimeballs ,7 Cooked Meat,1 Bottle o, Chanting, 2 Splash Potion of Harming Joey Graceffa 2:His head is protected by Baby Skeltons with Gold Helmet riding Polar Bears. Inside the chests are 2 diamonds,19 bones , 1 nametag, 1 Walrus hat of peace, Splash potion, 1 spawn egg, 2 diamonds, 7 string, 4 bones , 6 Iron bars, 6 Cooked meat 1 cake, ghast tear, 1 golden apple, 3 diamonds, 2 gold bars , 1 iron bar ,1 emrald ,cake, 1 fruit japariman and 1 Bottle o chanting DanTDM: His head is protected by farmers and Gold Helmet Skeletons.Inside the chests are 10 Iron Bars, 1 cake, 8 Coal , 9 bones, 1 gold bar ,1 golden apple, 1 bottle o chanting, 5 diamonds, 1 bottle o chanting,1 splash bottle of harming. Meghan: Her head is protected by Witches riding Llamas. Inside the chests are 3 Apples, 3 Pink Tulips, 1 Yellow Shulker Box,1 Book. Joey Graceffa 3: His Head is protected by Gold helmet Skeletons riding Polar bears. inside the chests are 1 Diamond helmet, 1 Gold Bar, 1 iron bar, 1 Cake,1 Book, 1 potion of Regeneration, 1 Ghast tear,1 Pumpkin pie, 1 Diamond,2 apples, 3 iron bars, 2 White Tulips,2 Books. Dangthatsalongname:His head is protected by Creepers. Inside the chests are 6 cooked meat, 2 gold bars, 1 name tag, 6 iron bars, 3 slime balls, 1 emerald, 10 iron bars, 1 diamond, Joey's Hat. LDShadowlady: Her head is protected by Killer Bunnies riding Chickens. Inside the chests are Nether Chicken egg, 4 iron bars, 2 golden apples, 1 name tag, ghast tear,3 string, 1 slime ball, 1 emerald, tnt, 2 buckets o clownfish,1 coal and an enchanted book Joey Graceffa 4: His head is protected by, ???. Inside the chests are 2 gold bars, 1 golden apple, 6 cooked steak, 1 cake, 1 lead, 2 gold bars, 4 slime balls, 7 cooked steak, 1 golden apple, 1 armor stand, 1 emerald, 6 iron bars, 20 bones, 1 robot chicken egg, 1 emerald, 1 potion of harming Yammyxox 2: Her head is protected by Zombies riding Ocelots/Cats. Inside the chests are 1 Ghast tear, 7 Cooked Steak, 1 Bottle o' Chanting. 1 Enchanted Book,1 Coal, 1 Diamond, 5 Iron Bars, 2 Bottle o' Chanting, 4 String, 18 Coal,14 Bones, 2 Cakes, 5 Cooked Steak, 4 Iron Bars, Enchanted Book, and ??? Spawn Egg Laurenzside: her head is protected by Spider. Inside the chests are 2 Gold Ingots, 7 Iron Ingots, A Diamond Sword, (Sharpness 1, When in main hand 1.6 Attack Speed 8 Attack Damage) 1 Emerald, Enchanted Book, 2 Gold ingots,4 Raw meat, Charcoal and 1 Enchanted Book.